<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple by YukippeTodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987754">Simple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo'>YukippeTodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STZ Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Gen, fluff?, maybe? - Freeform, what to tag lol, yamagata gets hit by pillows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tradition for the second years of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club to make breakfast for everyone on graduation day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>STZ Week Day 1: Breakfast</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STZ Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawanishi Taichi is not a morning person. If his bed head didn't tell you it, his cranky personality did. While Shiratorizawa has never had an actual training camp due to the proximity of such a good facility and top notch players, the volleyball team would still eat and sleep together sometimes.</p>
<p>Team bonding, they said. It would be fun, they said.</p>
<p>Waking up at 4:30 to make breakfast for the team is not the definition of fun, Kawanishi thinks as he trudged down the stairs. It's the second years' turn to make breakfast for all twenty-four members of the team today, which means way too many eggs and maybe three loaves of bread to deal with, as well as allergies, dislikes, and personal add ons.</p>
<p>Shirabu looks ready to conquer the day except for the fact that he has a look in his eyes that tells Kawanishi that the setter isn't quite awake yet. “Good morning,” Shirabu yawns to the lone figure in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Someone (presumably Yunohama) says in an equally tired voice. </p>
<p>Kawanishi sits down at a table and sets his head down. “I can't. I'm going back to bed.”</p>
<p>“Semi-san will make you run extra laps.”</p>
<p>“Fuck Semi.”</p>
<p>Shirabu and Yunohama both laugh before turning their attention to the task at hand. “What do you expect they want to eat?”</p>
<p>“I think the usual would be okay.”</p>
<p>Kawanishi groans from his spot at the table. Shirabu sighs before walking over to the redhead and smacking him with a place mat. “Wakey wakey, asshole.”</p>
<p>“Why am I friends with you?” Kawanishi questions as he gets up out of the chair and shuffles over to where Yunohama and now the other second years are standing.</p>
<p>“Alright, let's prove ourselves to the third years and make them the best breakfast they’ve ever had!” Shirabu declares. Kawanishi doesn't point out that the setter looks about to cry as he washes his hands and stations himself at the counter.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>When Semi wakes up to find the futon next to him empty, he knows it's not a dream.</p>
<p>We’re really graduating today.</p>
<p>He almost doesn't want to leave. He’s made so many friends and had so many opportunities that he wouldn't have had if he went elsewhere.</p>
<p>“Semisemi, help me wake up Hayato!” Tendo says, bouncing over to the sleeping Libero with a pillow in his hand.</p>
<p>“Aren't you even a bit upset about leaving?” Semi asks as he grabs his pillow. “On the count of three. One, two…”</p>
<p>“THREE!” Tendo shouts, and the two swing their pillows down hard onto Yamagata. Yamagata jolts awake and immediately grabs Tendo’s ankle, yanking him to the ground.</p>
<p>“What the hell? I told you guys not to wake me up like that!” He growls. Semi and Tendo laugh.</p>
<p>“It's time to wake up.” Semi sniffs the air. “And it looks like breakfast is ready.”</p>
<p>Yamagata frowns. “It’s really today, huh.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>The three boys are silent for a moment. </p>
<p>“Alright! Let's go!” Tendo says, bouncing back onto his feet. “We can’t be in the dumps for the kouhai.”</p>
<p>The three go to freshen up before breakfast and manage to grab Ohira before making their way down the stairs. Ushijima is already there, wearing his Shiratorizawa jacket and wiping sweat off his face. Must have just come back from his morning run.</p>
<p>“Senpai!” Goshiki sticks his head out of the cafeteria. “Food’s ready!”</p>
<p>The team settles into their seats as the second years start bringing out the food. It's nothing elaborate, just a lot of toast, 2 eggs made sunny side up, and some miso soup. It's not like the second years can leave campus on a school day to buy anything fancier anyways.</p>
<p>Shirabu stands up from his seat next to Soekawa and takes a deep breath before yelling, “THANK YOU FOR THIS YEAR!”</p>
<p>All the first and second years follow suit, bowing at the third years who are all sitting at the middle table.</p>
<p>And though none of them will admit it later, many of them cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>